I Loved Her First
by Mitarashi Mika
Summary: Just a oneshot on Orochimaru and his daughter my character, Mika getting married, and what his feelings are.


I Loved Her First

_This is just a one-shot about Orochimaru and his daughter (my character, Mika) getting married, and his thoughts on it. I do not own Naruto, I do not own the lyrics to 'I Loved Her First' (they belong to Heartland) Oh, this just got done right in time for Orochimaru's birthday. So Happy Birthday, Oro-sama, you deserve it!_

**Look at the two of you dancing that way**

**Lost in the moment and each other's face**

**So much in love you're alone in this place**

**Like there's nobody else in the world**

Orochimaru looked over at the young woman in the middle of the room, the one who looked so much like him, with pride, but also with sadness. You could tell that, to them, no one else was here. That's how content they were with each other, how in love they were. He could tell the man, who he'd known since he'd come to Sound, that his right-hand man, loved her deeply by the way he held her in his arms.

**I was enough for her not long ago**

**I was her number one**

**She told me so**

**And still means the world to me **

**Just so you know**

He remembered a hot summer day a year ago today that he'd spent with her…

"Hey, Dad?" she asked him, a content peaceful look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"You'll always be my number one."

He smiled. "Not for long, Mika. Someday you'll meet a man you'll love. He'll be your number one then."

"I don't want to, Dad." She said, chuckling sadly.

"You say that now." He said with wisdom only a father could know. Her mother had been the same way about him…

He somehow was content with her getting married. He knew she'd be protected, loved, and cherished. But a part of him still didn't want to let her go.

**So be careful when you hold my girl**

**Time changes everything**

**Life must go on**

**And I'm not gonna stand in your way**

He pulled out the letter he was going to give his new son-in-law. It wasn't threatening, it just said that he wanted his daughter, ultimately, to be happy. He didn't wish her to be stuck in a hurtful relationship, and he knew he'd take care of his little girl. He told him a few memories of her childhood, and then got to the point, saying he knew he couldn't keep her forever, and that he wouldn't stop him from loving her.

**But I loved her first and I held her first**

**And a place in my heart will always be hers**

**From the first breath she breathed**

**When she first smiled at me**

**I knew the love of a father runs deep**

**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**

**But it's still hard to give her away**

**I loved her first**

He remembered back twenty-two years when he'd found out Anko was pregnant…back to the day she'd been born…back to when she'd given him her first smile. They'd been among the best moments in life.

He'd known the very moment that he'd held her that the love of a father runs to the very core of his being. But he'd never known it'd be this hard to give her away.

**How could that beautiful woman with you**

**Be the same freckle-faced kid that I knew**

**The one that I read all those fairy tales to**

**And tucked into bed all those nights**

**And I knew the first time I saw her with you**

**It was only a matter of time**

He recalled the days he'd spent with her when she was only a kid. Because her mother had insisted she didn't want her to know him, she'd been raised in Konoha. Due to that, she'd –had no talent as a ninja whatsoever. Then she'd met Kabuto when she thirteen. That, he believed, was the first moment he'd realized that someday they'd fall in love. How could this woman, an accomplished ninja, since he'd helped her hone her worthless skills, be the same little kid he'd known and loved?

**But I loved her first and I held her first**

**And a place in my heart will always be hers**

**From the first breath she breathed**

**When she first smiled at me**

**I knew the love of a father runs deep**

**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**

**But it's still hard to give her away**

**I loved her first**

He looked at her. She still wasn't wearing a dress, and it was her wedding! She really, truly was a tomboy. And he loved her. He wondered if his father had ever cared about him?

**From the first breath she breathed**

**When she first smiled at me**

**I knew the love of a father runs deep**

**Someday you might know what I'm going through**

**When a miracle smiles up at you**

**I loved her first**

He wondered if, maybe, Mika may give up being a tomboy long enough to give him a grandchild. Maybe then he'd understand…

So how crappy was it? I thought it was OK…but that's just me. It's in honor of Orochimaru's birthday, and to show people that he has a soft side, too.


End file.
